


To the Edge and Back

by Renee_Lytle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee_Lytle/pseuds/Renee_Lytle
Summary: Jensen figures out the reason that he likes pushing his dom Misha's buttons--but is he ready for the edge that Misha will take him to?Part 1 of ?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPhone notes app after seeing this post: https://catatonic1242.tumblr.com/post/177701723386/dimples-of-discontent-imdreamingaboutmarzipan

I’m stepping out of line again but I can't help it. Every time we get onstage someone has to use a certain phrase or ask a certain question that I can’t ignore playing with. Messing with him is just too much fun in front of an audience because he can’t do anything about it, not yet anyway.

He probably started thinking of punishments as soon as I egged the audience on with barely contained innuendos about the nature of our relationship. Of course, no one really knew the extent of it, but some got surprisingly close and I know how much it bugs him.

Despite being one of the most open-minded people on the planet he was strict when it came to revealing his sex life. People thought he was completely open about it because he’d admitted publicly that he practiced polyamory and people couldn’t fathom what more there could be behind something that was already so “out there.”

Knowing just how much the public didn’t know about him could make me hard within seconds so I try to really concentrate on the rest of the panel but it only partially works. Ever since I opened my mouth about showing each other our underwear, or something to that extent since my mind blanked out as soon as I saw the look he gave me, he’d been giving me hard stares and tight-lipped smiles.

Why did I like pushing him so much? He’d asked me to be under his control as much as possible this weekend and I’d agreed, but this wasn’t the first time during the convention that I’d defied him, and it might not be the last. The thought of him keeping his composure around me despite every instinct telling him to remind me who was in charge was such a wildfire inside me that I almost always lost control of it. I’d often wondered if I was a bad sub, or if he was getting tired of my games, but he always came back to me. I must be doing something right then. 

The thought of punishments scared me just a little because they were unpredictable and meant to push limits that had been established at the beginning of our relationship but that unpredictability was never truly frightening because I knew that Misha would never honestly hurt me or pass my comfort zone by too much of a margin. The last time he’d pushed me almost to the safe word was when I’d imitated giving a blow job and then pointed back at him while the camera was still rolling. 

The panel was concluding and I barely remembered what had been said since the inciting question. As we’re walking off the back of the stage he puts his hand on my arm lightly to lead me aside and as soon as we’re alone he tightens his grip.

“You know you’re going to pay for that later don’t you?” His tone is conversational just in case someone overhears but I can see the hard set of his jaw.

He’s just so damn sexy when he’s angry so before I can stop myself I say, “you think so?” 

His eyes go wide but as soon as he opens his mouth one of the volunteers comes around the corner to shift around some stage wires and he’s forced to let go of my arm and keep his mouth closed. There’s going to be hell to pay whenever he gets me alone.

——— 

We’d planned on meeting tonight in my room but he’d been invited to a dinner from old friends in the area and said he’d probably stay out all night. I knew they were old swinger friends that him and Vicky regularly hooked up with and despite trying my best a tinge of jealousy came over me every time I thought about it.

I must have thought about it too much because before I knew it my phone was in my hand and I was typing out a message. This was supposed to be our weekend, I’d agreed to be his complete sub for three days straight and this was how the asshole was going to act? If this was my punishment then Misha wasn’t playing fair and there was no way I was not going to let him know it.

 

             I’m glad you’ve decided to let       

             me off the hook for earlier.

 

My heart was beating fast now and my mouth was suddenly dry, this might not have been such a good idea. When the bubble appeared telling me he was typing I closed my eyes and tried swallowing a few times with little success.

I opened my eyes when the phone vibrated in my lap.

 

          You’re going to learn to obey me    

          once and for all J

 

My heart kicks up another notch and I can feel myself getting hard. Did I defy him because I wanted him to push our boundaries more? Lately I’d been feeling like he was holding back on me, being cautious for no good reason. He’d wanted to ease me into it but it’s been years and I want to know what he’s like at his own edge instead of just mine. 

My dick is so hard now that I have to loosen my belt and undo the button and zipper. One of Misha’s rules this weekend was that I couldn’t touch myself at all but he was busy having dinner. I can feel anger tighten my chest along with the jealousy. He told me they weren’t doing anything tonight and I trusted him but the feelings were there all the same.

 

          Tonight?

 

I keep my hands off my still rock hard dick until I see his reply.

 

          I told you I’d be out all night love

 

Even through text my question came off as needy as I was feeling and his soft response just made it worse. This was not the Misha I wanted this weekend, reserved and too busy with other things, this was the weekend I was going to break him so that he’d break me. 

I took my dick in my hand and slowly stroked it while thinking of his reaction to what I was about to do. Somehow I got even harder and my entire length got as bright red as the tip. Then I took a picture with my hand wrapped firmly around the base and sent it before I could think twice.

A minute passed with no response. I kept rubbing my dick and looking at my phone, waiting, but after a few minutes it was getting too hard to concentrate on anything but the feeling building in my cock so I left the phone sitting on the bed and jumped in the shower with the memory of Misha’s hand at my throat. 

————

 

When he still hadn’t responded by eleven I finally turned off the TV and closed my eyes. I didn’t know if I could fall asleep with all the anger and jealousy roiling inside my gut but getting off in the shower must’ve taken enough of the edge away because I woke up at 2am with someone standing over my bed.

I realized it was Misha only a moment after I bolted upright but I still cussed out loud and my heart was hammering. He was wearing the same outfit he’d worn to the panel but his hair was mussed like he’d put his hands through it too many times and I realized I’d never seen his eyes look the way they did now.

“Get up,” was all he said in greeting.

I only hesitated a moment before standing before him in nothing but my boxers. He was a little shorter than me but had such a commanding presence that he often seemed like the tallest person in a room—except for when Jared was in it. My eyes couldn’t help but go to his lips then and I smiled because I knew what they felt like sliding up and down my cock.

That was the wrong thing to do. He grabbed my jaw in his hand hard and forced me to look into his eyes.

“Kneel,” he said.

He kept the pressure on my jaw like a vice grip until I was completely on my knees. Then he brought something from behind his back and fastened it around my neck. It smelled like new leather and I could feel something heavy on the front like a steel ring. It was then that I noticed the black duffel bag on the desk.

He saw me looking and ran a finger lightly across my jaw and then down to the collar, then back up to my jaw. He gently pulled up on my chin until my head was at a ninety degree angle looking up at him.

“Sorry I took so long. I had to stop and get a few things.” His tone was so soft that I knew he wasn’t going past any boundaries tonight and anger flared in my gut.

“Did you cum after you sent me that picture?”

Frustration and neediness collided within me at his question and I looked him straight in his eye and said, “absolutely.”

His hand moved so fast that the sound of it hitting my face registered before anything else. He’d backhanded me hard enough that I had to put a hand out to catch myself from falling to the floor. The shock traveled from my cheek to my dick and I instantly became hard. The fact that I’d never been more turned on in my life made me laugh in disbelief.

That was also the wrong thing to do. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back even farther to where I could barely swallow and kissed me. His mouth was all-consuming but soft and the feel of it kicked up my heart rate even more. I didn’t think I’d ever tire of kissing him. 

My jaw stung where his hand had made contact and when I whimpered involuntarily from the pain he smiled against my mouth and didn’t let up until I couldn’t get enough breath into my lungs. 

When he pulled away the smile was gone and he grabbed ahold of the ring on the front of the collar once more.

“You’re going to really learn what I think of bratty subs tonight.”

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is starting to realize that he might be in a little over his head with his Dom Misha.

The side of my face that he hit is starting to stiffen up like I might actually get a bruise on my cheek or something and the feeling is weirdly intoxicating. When did I become this fucked up?

 

I dismiss the question almost as soon as I’ve thought it. Danneel saw this side of myself before I did and encouraged me to explore it. If she didn’t think there was anything wrong with it, then why should I?

 

My knees are starting to hurt against the shitty hotel carpet but Mish is still laying things out on the bed and after I saw the expanse of corded rope he took out I decided to keep very still. I’d pushed him toward an edge that I was positive I wanted at the beginning of the night, but the amount of things he’s got is starting to chip away at my resolve. I could feel nervousness spike in my blood; it made my head light and my heart skip but under all of that I could still taste wild anticipation at the back of my tongue.

 

Mish takes off his shoes and socks before lifting his T-shirt up over his head. It was one of my old shirts with a faded Queen logo across the front. It fit him a little tight around his chest and arms, especially now that he’d stopped riding his bike so much. I realized I was staring at his bare chest, thinking of the ways all my old shirts fit him, when he cleared his throat. I met his gaze and kept it, against my better judgment, as he came over to me and told me to stand.

 

With a glance at all the things lying on the bed I did as he said and winced at the stiffness in my knees. Before I can even look back at him he’s got both of my wrists in one of his hands behind my back and his other hand wrapped completely around my dick. The unexpected contact makes me inhale sharply with pleasure and I have to stop myself from thrusting back against him.

 

His hand is rough but warm and the amount of pressure he’s using is just on the brink of being painful. I stop a whimper that’s rising in me because he’s biting at my throat and his hand is on me but he’s not moving it at all. I want to move despite the warnings in my head because the pressure of his still hand is making my breath come too quickly.

 

He releases me just as quickly and pulls back, looking down at my boxer briefs that are stretched too tight. I want to adjust myself so they’re not pulling at my thighs but I feel more like obeying now that Mish is standing in front of me with a look in his eye that scares me just a little.

 

“What did you think your needy, pathetic attitude was going to get you J?” He asks with a dry laugh.

 

His eyes are sparkling with  _ something _ but it isn’t anything cute. I swallow reflexively but don’t answer.

 

“No wise cracks this time around? Guess you’re more easily tamed than I thought.”

 

My chest tightens at his words and my neck heats up but I don’t open my mouth as much as I want to. Why did I suddenly feel like defying him again? Why was it so much fun?

 

“Maybe you’ve got the message already? Perhaps I should go back and spend the night with me and Vicky’s favorite couple.”

 

Faster than I can even take a breath I’ve closed the distance. I grab his hair and smash my mouth against his, forcing his jaw open with my tongue. My other hand is down the front of his pants and around his already hard cock before he can push me away. For a two heartbeats I feel his tongue push back against mine and his hips come forward a fraction but then he’s pushing me roughly into a chair and pulling my head back to a painful angle.

 

“God dammit,” he says a little out of breath.

 

I feel myself smile, I can’t help it. Despite his impressive self-control I can still get him hard without even touching him and the knowledge is as potent as moonshine, and just as dangerous. 

 

He must not have liked the smug smile on my face because he pulls my head back even farther over the backside of the chair so I’m almost looking at the opposite wall upside down and I definitely can’t swallow. Then I feel him lessen his grip on my hair and he pulls my underwear to my knees roughly, scraping the sensitive skin on my dick in the process. 

 

I hiss in pain and he leans over me with a terrifying grin. He yanks my head back again and suddenly two of his fingers are inside me, pressing hard against my prostate. The pleasure overrides the pain and shock but not before I panic for a moment. He’s been inside me countless times and I’d even been inside him, but we’d never done anything with our hands. For some reason it seemed more intimate just then and for a second the feeling is almost too much; his face is only inches away and he’s watching every expression on mine. I feel like turning away and hiding the pleasure I feel with every small movement of his fingers but he’s got my head so I can’t move it.

 

As soon as I start to feel exquisite pressure building in my pelvis he pulls his fingers out and puts his lips to my ear “sit here and don’t move or I’m not letting you cum tonight.”

 

My chest is rising and falling quickly and I have to open my mouth to get enough air. With the waves of pleasure from his fingers still rolling through me I realize that I wanted,  _ needed _ , to cum tonight but only until he’d given me permission. So I watch him get the cord without a word and I’m as still as can be when he starts to tie it around me.

 

The last time he tied me up it was a simple knot to keep my hands behind my back on his bed in the set trailer. Someone had knocked on the door and he’d actually gotten up to see who it was, mostly to annoy me, but also because he didn’t want anyone coming in thinking the trailer was empty. The only people who knew about our relationship were our wives, Jared, Rachel Miner, and Rob. Of course, the only two people besides ourselves who knew the true nature of said relationship was Vicky and Danneel.

 

“Scoot your ass to the very edge of the chair,” he says. I move as far as I can to the edge without falling off. He steps in between my knees and forces my legs open as far as they will go. Then he ties my arms behind the chair and brings the cord to the front where he ties my legs to the chair’s. My heart is beating hard and my dick keeps twitching every time his jeans or chest brush near it.

 

Once he’s got the cord secured he kneels down between my legs and I feel my mouth go dry. Something must’ve shown on my face because he laughs harshly and runs one finger up and down the length of me, barely touching.

 

“You thought I was going to suck your cock?”

 

I don’t say anything but my dick twitches at the thought and I close my eyes against the teasing look in his. Then his hand is on my jaw and the sting from his slap flares to life again. I open my eyes and he’s holding the end of the cord in front of me.

 

“Do you know what this last little bit is for?” My heart still hasn’t slowed down since he started tying the cord but it kicks into an even higher gear and my face is flushed with heat. I have an idea but I shake my head.

 

He smiles lazily and crouches back down between my legs. “I think you know,” he says before nipping at the inside of my thigh while maintaining eye contact. All of the muscles in my lower body clench tight and it takes everything I have not to move my pelvis toward him.

 

Then his tongue flicks out over the head of my cock and this time I do lift my pelvis off the chair. Instead of a punishment Mish takes me in his mouth and slides down painfully slow until almost all of me has disappeared. It’s impossibly warm. When his tongue moves against me I moan low in my throat. 

 

Then he’s tying the cord around my balls with his mouth working up and down the length of me and I start to feel the pressure building up again. How I was going to manage not cuming until he told me was beyond me. Anything and everything he did drove me crazy within minutes.

 

He takes his mouth away and the sudden absence pulls a soft cry of protest from me but I don’t move to grab his head like I want. 

 

When he wraps the cords around the base of my dick I hold my breath and go completely still. The cord is fairly soft but the texture on the sensitive skin there makes my throat go a little dry. He makes a looping knot and then pulls the cord tighter. I go to sit up but the rope doesn’t budge and I can feel a twinge of panic flutter inside my chest like a maddened bird.

 

Mish looks up at me and for just a moment his eyes go soft. “Do you trust me?”

 

The question and the look he’s giving me flood me with relief and love. He knows what he’s doing and I have the power to stop everything before it goes too far.

 

I nod and his wolfish grin instantly comes back. He tightens the loop even more and right before I think I’m going to open my mouth and tell him it’s enough he finishes the knot and stands.

 

Just the sight of him standing there, looking down at me like I’m a prize stag he’s caught, makes me shudder and my dick feels fuller than it’s ever felt before. All the blood is trapped there and it’s bright red color makes me stop and stare for a second.

 

When I look back to Mish he’s holding a thick, metal anal plug in his hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Anticipation slides through me, heavy and hot.

 

What was it about this guy that gave my heart and my dick such a hard time? I smile at my own joke and Misha tilts his head, a small smile of his own playing at the corners of his lips.

 

“Let’s see what we can do about that cockiness,” he says before putting a hand under me to get an angle where he can slide the cool metal plug inside me. 

 

He must’ve already put lube on the thing or I’m warmed up from his fingers because it goes in easily and pops into place. The pressure from the plug is already doing what I suspect he wanted—just enough that I could feel it but not quite enough to send me over the edge on its own. There was nothing more maddening then still pressure on something that needed stimulation.

 

I feel sweat break out along my hairline and Mish is back between my legs. He’s unbuckled his jeans and lifted his cock so that I can just see the tip of it riding up over his orange boxers.

 

The last time he was in me feels like forever ago and for a moment I’m overwhelmed with the need for him to fill me. Just when I think I’m going to break and beg already he’s sucking on me again and I can’t think of anything else.

 

The wet, sucking sounds his mouth is making against me fills my ears as he increases his speed. Whenever I moan or curse he chuckles and smiles around my cock, heightening the pleasure even more.

 

Both of his hands are on my thighs and his short fingernails are digging into the flesh there. When he takes me so far into his mouth that I feel his throat the building pressure is suddenly very close to the peak.

 

“Mish,” I hear myself groan and I pull against the cord binding my arms.

 

He looks up at me with his mouth still working my cock and I can’t seem to find my breath he looks so God damn amazing like that.

 

The cord wrapped around me is making me last longer than I normally would but even its losing the battle and just when I think I’m too close to come back he takes his mouth off me. I close my eyes tightly and breath in as slowly as I can through my nose. There are whimpering noises coming from me but I don’t stop myself because my head is light and my dick is amazingly not exploding.

 

When I’ve come down enough to open my eyes Misha is standing near the bed holding two things. One I don’t recognize and the other is a blindfold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any educated knowledge about BDSM so, if you know more about this than I do, feel free to correct any mistakes I've made in my assumptions.


End file.
